Lual, Violão, Cerejas e Nós
by Sak. Amendoboba
Summary: Era uma tarde de tempestade, o Uchiha convida a rosada para ir até sua casa ? Oneshot SasuxSaku


** Lual, Violão, Cereja e Nós**

Primeira fanfic gente, dá um desconto vai ? *-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, quanto ao Sasuke, ele é meu ! xD

**E**stava um dia nublado, as folhas das árvores balançavam com a força do vento, a rua estava deserta, parecia que os moradores tinham medo de sair de casa. Eu estava debruçado na janela de meu quarto, olhando pro nada. A forte chuva começava a cair, a noite se aproximava cada vez mais.

Eu observava a chuva caindo na calçada, quando vi uma figura de cabelos róseos se protegendo em baixo de uma árvore. Era a Sakura, minha melhor amiga, ou melhor, a garota em que eu estava extremamente apaixonado.

Eu não podia deixá-la ali. Peguei uma capa e saí de casa correndo em sua direção.

– Sakura ! O que está fazendo aí ? Vamos, venha pra minha casa. – Estendi a capa pra ela de modo em que ficasse nós dois em baixo dela.

– Sasuke-kun... não precisava, eu podia esperar a chuva passar. – Ao ouvir sua resposta, notei que ela tremia de frio.

– Não se preocupe – Eu disse, frio. – Pode esperar em minha casa.

Abracei-a de lado, e, ao perceber que aceitara meu convite, senti uma pontada de felicidade em meu peito. Eu não tinha ideia se ela soubesse dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela, ou se para ela, eu fosse só um amigo.

Chegando em casa, acendi a lareira para aquecer, entreguei um roupão à ela dei liberdade pra que ela se trocasse.

– Sasuke-kun... Esse roupão é mesmo seu ?

– Na verdade era do meu pai – pausei – agora é meu.

– Ah, isso explica o tamanho GGG – Ela riu.

– Engraçadinha, troque logo isso !

Eu estava olhando para o teto, ela tirava a blusa e o short que vestia e pusera o roupão por cima amarrando-o em seguida.

– Pronto Sasuke-kun, pode olhar.

Voltei minha atenção para ela, não podia negar que, mesmo naquele estado ela estava linda.

A chuva forte havia parado um pouco,agora só restava uma fraca chuvinha. Imaginei que ela estivesse com fome e convidei-a para comer alguma coisa na cozinha, foi quando de repente ela gritou, fazendo um escândalo.

– AAAAH! Sasuke-kun , você tem ... Cerejas ! – Ela se jogou em cima da mesa pegando o pote de cerejas, acho que ela pensou que eu fosse toma-ló dela. Ah é, já havia me esquecido o quanto ela ama cerejas, são apenas umas frutinhas...

– Sasuke-kun, eu amo cerejas ! *-*

– É... eu sei. – Suspirei, sentando em uma cadeira,enquanto ela devorava o máximo de cerejas possíveis

Eram 19:00, meus pais estavam pra chegar logo, (**N/A:** sim , na minha fic o Sasuke tem pais! *-*) e eu não queria incomodá-la com a presença deles, então tive uma ideia simples.

– Ei, Sakura, vamos até meu quarto. – Segurei no braço dela e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, abri a porta e empurrei ela pra dentro.

– Seu grosso! Será que não podia ter um pouco de calma ? Poderia derrubar minhas cerejas sabia ? – Disse ela me encarando.

– Suas cerejas? – Perguntei

– Bom, agora são minhas! – Ela bufou e virou-se de costas

Ela era irritante, mas era a minha irritante.

– Ainda não acabou com essas cerejas? – Sentei-me no chão

– Claro que não, quer uma Sasuke-kun? – ela ajoelhou-se na minha frente enquanto me mostrava um pote com algumas cerejas.

– Não.

– Ah, só uma!

– Não! Cerejas tem um gosto doce irritante.

– Tá legal, chato !

– Quem você ta chamando de chato?

– Você mesmo!

– Ah é ? Ah é ? – Pulei em cima dela na tentativa de tirar o pote de cereja de suas mãos, ela me empurrou e levantou-se depressa com suas cerejas e correu para um canto de meu quarto, levantei e me aproximei dela, ela se encolhera e pude ver que estava com um pouco de medo, olhei profundamente em seus orbes verdes prendendo-a na parede.

Eu já não suportava mais.

E num impulso, beijei-a ali mesmo.

E antes que ela começasse a protestar, aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido e sussurei:

– Sakura...Eu estou louco por você.

Ouvi o barulho de um certo pote com cerejas cair no chão, ela me abraçou fortemente e correspondeu com um sorriso, rodeou seus braços em torno de minha nuca e nos beijamos novamente. Bom, talvez nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu depois né?

Ah,e a propósito, cereja é bom.

** Owari**

Reviews ? Boba ficará muuuuito feliz *-*

**By:** Sak. Amendoboba


End file.
